The present invention relates to a terminal protecting cap, and more particularly to a terminal protecting cap which is capable of protecting the erroneous assembly of a plate-like terminal which is engaged with a bolt-and-nut type fixed terminal of such as an alternator or a starter motor of a vehicle, and of protecting a terminal portion thereof.
A connecting portion for an electric wire for supplying electricity to such as an alternator or a starter motor of a vehicle is so arranged that a plate-like terminal fixed to an end of an electric wire is fixed by being fastened by a bolt and a nut so as to prevent loosening due to vibrations occurring at the time of traveling. A terminal protecting cap is attached to such a terminal portion to maintain insulation and ensure protection from the outside.
As shown in FIG. 6, a related terminal protecting cap 1 includes a base member 2, a cap 3, and a wire cover 4, and is fabricated by injection molding a synthetic resin such as polypropylene.
The base member 2 consists of a terminal protecting portion 2a and a wire fixing portion 2b, which are formed continuously. A peripheral wall 2c is formed on three sides of the terminal protecting portion 2a excluding the wire fixing portion 2b side, such that peripheries of a bolt-and-nut type fixed terminal (not shown) disposed on such as the alternator or the starter motor are surrounded by the peripheral wall 2c. 
A rib 2d is projectingly provided on an upper portion of the peripheral wall 2c horizontally toward the inner side. The arrangement provided is such that when a plate-like terminal 5 is built into the terminal protecting portion 2a, an electric contact portion 5a is built in below the rib 2d. Thus the electric contact portion 5a is positioned in advance inside the terminal protecting cap 1 in such a manner as to restrict the free movement of the electric contact portion 5a, i.e., the plate-like terminal 5 (particularly in a direction orthogonal to the plane of FIG. 6).
As a result, the efficiency with which the plate-like terminal 5 is assembled to the fixed terminal is improved, thereby making it possible to effect the operation efficiently. In addition, a retaining frame piece 2e is formed on the terminal protecting portion 2a, and is adapted to engage a retaining projection 3a (which will be described below) provided on the cap 3.
The wire fixing portion 2b for accommodating a wire connecting portion 5b to which one end of an electric wire 8 is secured. The wire fixing portion 2b is shaped like a spout and is formed continuously from the terminal protecting portion 2a. The width between inner side faces of the wire fixing portion 2b is set to a dimension substantially equal to the width of the wire connecting portion 5b. 
A pair of projections 2f are formed on the rear end side of the wire fixing portion 2b in such a manner as to be oriented inwardly, and are adapted to position the plate-like terminal 5 (in the left-and-right direction in FIG. 6) by abutting against an end of the wire connecting portion 5b. Further, a retaining projection 2g is formed on a side face of the wire fixing portion 2b, and is adapted to engage a retaining frame piece 4a of the wire cover 4 which will be described later.
The cap 3 is a substantially box-shaped member which is formed continuously from the terminal protecting portion 2a of the base member 2 by a hinge 6 formed in the shape of a thin plate. The retaining projection 3a is formed in face-to-face relation to the retaining frame piece 2e of the terminal protecting portion 2a. Further, the arrangement provided is such that the cap 3 is rotated 180xc2x0 by bending the hinge 6 to cover the upper side of the terminal protecting portion 2a, and is fixed by allowing the retaining projection 3a to engage the retaining frame piece 2e. 
The wire cover 4 is a spout-shaped member, and covers the upper side of the wire fixing portion 2b. The wire cover 4 is formed continuously from a side of the wire fixing portion 2b by a hinge 9 formed in the shape of a thin plate. The retaining frame piece 4a is formed on a side of the wire cover 4 in face-to-face relation to the retaining projection 2g. The arrangement provided is such that when the upper side of the wire fixing portion 2b is covered by the wire cover 4 by bending this hinge 9, the wire cover 4 forms an accommodating chamber for accommodating the wire connecting portion 5b in cooperation with a spout-shaped portion of the wire fixing portion 2b. 
The assembly of the plate-like terminal 5 into the terminal protecting cap 1 is effected as follows: In a state in which the cap 3 and the wire cover 4 are open, the wire connecting portion 5b is accommodated in the spout-shaped portion of the wire fixing portion 2b, and the electric contact portion 5a of the plate-like terminal 5 is positioned and incorporated below the rib 2d of the terminal protecting portion 2a. 
As shown in FIG. 7, the hinge 9 is bent, the wire cover 4 is rotated 180xc2x0 to cover the upper side of the wire fixing portion 2b, and the retaining projection 2g is engaged with the retaining frame piece 4a, thereby assembling the plate-like terminal 5 with the wire 8 secured thereto inside the terminal protecting cap 1.
Next, a bolt of the bolt-and-nut type (not shown) fixed terminal is inserted in a bolt hole 5c provided in the electric contact portion 5a of the plate-like terminal 5 assembled into the terminal protecting cap 1, and is fastened by a nut, thereby allowing the fixed terminal and the plate-like terminal 5 to be engaged.
Then, the hinge 6 is bent, the cap 3 is rotated 180xc2x0 to cover the upper side of the terminal protecting portion 2a with the cap 3, and the retaining projection 3a is engaged with the retaining frame piece 2e to fix the cap 3, thereby completing the operation of connecting together the plate-like terminal 5 and the bolt-and-nut type fixed terminal.
With the related terminal protecting cap 1, even if the electric contact portion 5a is erroneously placed on the rib 2d at the time of incorporating the plate-like terminal 5 into the terminal protecting cap 1, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, and the plate-like terminal 5 is assembled as it is set in an inclined state, the cap 3 and the wire cover 4 can be closed without hindrance. Since there is no difference with the state persisting at the time of proper assembly, there is a problem in that an illusion can occur that proper assembly is performed.
In addition, also in an inspection process after the assembly, in the state in which the cap 3 and the wire cover 4 is closed, an abnormality in the fitting of the plate-like terminal 5 cannot be detected from the outside. Hence, to inspect the state of connection of the plate-like terminal 5, it is necessary to perform inspection by opening and closing the cap 3. Accordingly, there is a problem in that much inspection time is required.
Furthermore, if the plate-like terminal 5 is engaged with the bolt-and-nut type fixed terminal in the inclined state, electric connection between the fixed terminal and the plate-like terminal 5 becomes insufficient, and electric resistance becomes very large, thereby rendering the alternator or the starter motor inoperable. Even if the alternator or the starter can be operated, since the electric resistance between the fixed terminal and the plate-like terminal 5 is very large, there has been a malfunction such as the generation of abnormal heat occurring at the connecting portion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a terminal protecting cap which makes it impossible to close the cap and detect faulty assembly very easily in a case where the assembly of the plate-like terminal into the terminal protecting cap is incomplete, thereby making it possible to completely prevent faulty assembly.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a terminal protecting cap for containing a terminal fitting, comprising:
a base member, including;
a bottom face, on which the terminal fitting is placed; and
a peripheral wall, extended from the bottom face so as to surround the terminal fitting; and
a capping member, having a projecting portion, connected to the base member by a hinge, and rotating so as to cover an upper side of the base member,
wherein the projecting portion prevents a cover movement of the capping member with respect to the base member by abutting against the terminal fitting when the terminal fitting is placed on a improper position of the bottom face.
Preferably, the terminal fitting is a plate shape.
Preferably, the base member and the capping member have engagement portions respectively, and the engagement portions are engaged each other when the capping member is assembled to the base member.
In the above configuration, when the terminal fitting is not assembled at a proper position, the projecting portion provided on the capping member is adapted to abut against the terminal fitting. Therefore, the capping member cannot be closed, so that it is possible to detect an abnormality in the assembly of the terminal fitting very easily in an assembling process.
In addition, even when the operation has proceeded to an ensuing process, the abnormality can be detected from the outside by visually observing that the capping member is not closed. Consequently, it is possible to prevent the faulty operation of the alternator or the starter motor ascribable to faulty electric connection, and it is possible to avoid the generation of abnormal heat at a connecting portion of the terminal filling.